The Horror Of Our Love
by killah-sama
Summary: //KradDaisuke– Beautiful and terrifying. Living restless. We dance in dark suspension. And you bury me.// One night to break a flawless doll. One night to relinquish all control. “I want you. I want all of you.” One night, and the horrified morning after.


The old disclaimer protocol stands. I do not own _anything_. And this is not a – er…well yeah this is a songfic. XD But, my dear admin, that is no reason to go deleting it! :D

Anyway…huzzah! Can I just say that the band _Ludo _is a lyrical GOD?! Pretty much all of their songs are incredibly romantic, heartbreakingly beautiful, or just kickass and entertaining. Love them _(dead). _XD This song, _The Horror of Our Love_, is soooo chilling. It kicks my ass and I totally recommend listening to it as you read. It sets THE BEST mood for a KradDaisuke fic…like ever. Mmmmmm…KradDaisuke… /drools on self/ Well anyway, I'd just like to point out that this is kinda my first try at anything too graphic, so be a little easy on me. :) PWPs ftw!!

* * *

K R A D

_**I'm a killer**_

_**Cold and wrathful**_

_**Silent sleeper**_

Krad surveyed the boy before him with contempt flashing within his eyes, studying the other's delicately pale complexion and messy flame-red hair. How could such a boy seduce his mind so effortlessly? How could that unassuming bounce in his step catch his undivided attention every time? How could any flash of his ethereal skin fill him with nothing but carnal desire?

Because the boy was a living doll.

Krad was awfully attracted to this doll, his mindset not unlike that of a child's. He wanted only to possess it and to call it his. He wanted full ownership over it, and he certainly didn't want anyone else to claim it right under his nose.

Then again, he had nothing to worry about concerning the capture of his obsession. No one would ever want a broken doll; ruined toys were nothing to anybody.

Because Krad's doll, the boy whose entire being just _screamed_ innocent, was desired by the demonic angel for one sole reason: his fragile innocence.

_**I've been inside your bedroom**_

_**I've murdered half the town**_

_**Left you love notes on their headstones**_

In the deepest recesses of his brain, beneath his wild hate for Dark and his raging frustration with Satoshi's resistance, was a calm, strategic lust. It was a quiet lust for damage, bubbling silently in the back of his mind; seething dormant and just waiting for the one chance to destroy something powerless and vulnerable.

The vulnerable boy filled his mind effortlessly, seducing his thoughts and twisting them into bloody fantasies. The bounce in his step caused Krad to ponder just how many bones he would need to break until the boy would not be able to walk again. Any flash of his pastel skin made his lust to hurt someone come alive; he lusted to mar perfect paleness and dig his fingers penetratingly into soft flesh.

The doll would soon be his to possess, to claim full ownership over; to mar and touch and destroy and _play_.

His strategic lust had been waiting for so long, and now was the time its waiting would be made worthwhile. It had forced his mind to plan, to tactically find a way to make the boy his. And he had.

Now was the time.

Lifting the sleeping boy from the safety of his own warm bed, Krad escaped into the night, his entirely white appearance almost glowing amongst the stars that littered the jet black sky.

_**I'll fill the graveyards**_

_**Until I have you**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_**Moonlight walking**_

_**I smell your softness**_

The moon was at its highest when Krad finally returned to his tamer's silent apartment. Its eerie white radiance streamed into his vessel's bedroom, lighting the place and bathing it within an unsettling mood. He gently dropped the boy onto the bed, making sure he was still fast asleep. It would do his plan no good if the doll was to wake up in the middle of his fun this early in the game.

Silently, he followed suit and laid himself down on the bed alongside the redhead, pressing their bodies flush against each other.

Krad lay there quietly, wrapping his arms around the boy in what seemed to be an almost protective embrace. He stayed in that position for several long minutes, just listening to the other's slow breaths and feeling his own heart beat contentedly within his ribcage.

He was warm, Krad noticed. He was warm and beautiful and silent and soft.

As his hands wandered over the boy's thigh, he decided that all needed to change. Warmth meant little to him concerning the boy; he wanted him to freeze up, to sweat cold bullets out of fear. He wanted to scar his beauty, quite literally; a very visible mark upon his face would surely take away from his looks. He wanted him to fill the night air with his voice; he wanted him to scream and scream, and never cease his horrified melody. Most of all, he wanted the boy _hard_, hard with desire that paralleled his own, desire that would make the evening _much more_ exciting.

He wanted the boy to feel good; so incredibly good that it would only hurt more when his entire essence was destroyed.

Suddenly, the content of Krad's heart and the sound of his doll's breathing didn't seem to be enough. He needed destruction.

_**Carnivorous and lusting**_

_**To track you down among the pines**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_**I want you stuffed into my mouth**_

_**Hold you down and tear you open**_

Heated lips crashed silently against each other, spreading an intense hotness throughout the bodies of the two beings partaking in the sinful kiss. Krad's hands balled themselves into fists around tufts of bright red hair, earning a muffled whimper from the other that sounded deliciously pained. He pried his doll's lips open with his tongue, expertly mapping his once virgin insides with hungry vigor and wanton yearning.

He released one of his hands from the redhead's hair and instead ran it down his sensitive side, silently trailing his fingers down lower and lower.

"Mmm…"

Their lips broke apart and ragged pants escaped them both. Krad stared intently into his toy's blood red eyes. They had been a bright cherry color when he had woken up an hour ago; now they were darkened with need, twisted with longing and passion.

Somehow, at some time he could not quite remember, they had both lost half of their clothing. Krad's shirt had been tossed somewhere on the ground, and the boy's top had been shimmied over his head, tied to the headboard, and used as restraints for his wrists. Krad busied himself with his doll's bared torso, his hands and mouth running paths all over his pale chest and inciting moans and whimpers from him.

"_Nn_, ahh…mhhmmnn – _oh_…"

So good. Krad wanted his toy to feel so, so good. He wanted him to moan with pleasure and scream out in bliss.

So he continued his ministrations, his lips enclosing over a soft nipple and hardening it immediately. His tongue lapped at it playfully while a free hand tended to its twin, rubbing it slowly and causing it to pucker. Satisfied with his work, Krad began to rain moist kisses over the boy's surprisingly toned chest, mixing the doll's sweat with his saliva.

The noises that filled the air sounded like the most beautiful music he had ever heard. The muffled moans, the breathless gasps, the pleading mewls – they pumped in through his ears and began to pound restlessly throughout his bloodstream, mingling in with his very core.

_**Live inside you**_

_**Oh, love I'd never hurt you**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_**But I'll grind against your bones**_

_**Until our marrows mix**_

Krad smirked devilishly, satisfaction clearly showing on his sharp face as the boy's moans grew to an almost deafening volume.

He lifted his body up ever so slightly, and then shoved all his weight back down, meeting his hips to the doll's in an explosion of pleasure. He pressed himself closer, trying to meld their lower halves together, and let out a quiet groan of appreciation. Warm, _warm_ – suddenly it didn't matter that the boy was warm; the irresistible heat their bodies made together was just too wonderful.

The boy shyly caught Krad's smirk with his lips, instigating a kiss needy for reassurance. Krad responded mechanically, his lips massaging the other's gently as he roughly ground their hips together. They broke apart, one making unintelligible noises and other quietly groaning. The friction between their (sadly) clothed lower bodies was just too much, and Krad needed release. Haphazardly, he continued to grind into his toy's equally stimulated hips, their heated erections rubbing against each other almost painfully.

"Uhn _uhmmm_ agh… _Nnaahhm_!"

Krad crushed their lips together again, silencing the boy with his hot mouth and insistent tongue. He probed his doll with a reckless lust, still voraciously rubbing their hips together and rousing more pleasured cries from the redhead.

_**I will eat you slowly**_

_**Ohhhhh**_

Krad felt the boy stiffen beneath him, his eyes going impossibly wide and his mouth expelling a silent gasp.

Knowing what was about to happen, Krad decided to bring it about sooner. He grunted shortly and pounded himself one last time against the boy's hips, his actions rapacious and animalistic. Immediately, the redhead screamed – an incoherent shriek of pleasure that pierced the silent night. His eyes had rolled to the back of his head, his hips had bucked up one last time, his jaw had dropped wide open – and then, the scream dissolved into nothing but exhausted whimpers and muddled gasps.

That helpless image, coupled with one last thrust of his hips, sent Krad reeling over the edge. Hissing lowly, he felt the muscles in his nether regions clench and contract tightly, and finally, all he could feel was the white hot pleasure that immediately seized him as he released. "_Mhnn_..." A strained moan was the only sound that left his lips.

Breathing heavily, Krad let his body fall limply over his doll's, once again content to hear nothing but the loudness of the evening's silence, the sound of the other's spent sobs, and the pounding rush of blood coursing throughout his own body.

_**The horror of our love**_

_**Never so much blood pulled through my veins**_

The boy shifted slightly and opened his eyes. They were bright red once again, innocently wide and unconditionally pure. His cherry eyes were innocent and pure. His pale body was soft and warm. His entire disposition was weak and vulnerable.

The strategic lust hidden deep within Krad suddenly reared its head, whispering sweetly into his ear. _Break him now. Right now. Right when he thinks he is safe. He is yours to do so. He gave himself to you oh so willingly. Now do everything you have ever willed to do to him. He is yours. Break him._

Krad's eyes narrowed wickedly, drilling straight into his toy's crimson pools. _Yes, break him._ The lust began to cloud at his senses, ordering him to pull himself away from the boy and strike him. It demanded that he leave the room altogether so he could grab a knife of some sort from the kitchen. It insisted that he cause the boy as much pain possible, enough to make him scream louder than the shriek he had expelled only minutes prior. It began to take him over, and he could do – and would do – naught but grin sadistically.

_**Ohhhhh**_

_**The horror**_

Ruby red gazed up at him trustingly, foolishly, no doubt wondering why he was grinning.

Krad's smile merely grew larger. "Mm… My perfect, perfect doll… May I ask you something?"

Scarlet brows arched clumsily and a look of comprehension dawned on the boy's porcelain face. "Yes. Yes I do," he answered softly.

Krad's smile faded ever so slightly, his tawny eyes twitching habitually out of confusion. "What?" he practically growled, propping his upper body up and reaching out a hand to grasp the redhead's chin.

"You don't have to ask. I do." In the moonlight, his swollen lips shone oddly red against the stark white contrast of his skin. "I want you. I want _all_ of you."

Those lips touched Krad's softly, and suddenly, all the angel could see was red; it stained his vision, blinding the seething lust within him and painting his mind with crimson.

Charmingly red eyes.

Vibrantly red hair.

Sinfully red lips.

Red and crimson and red and scarlet and red and _red_– Krad shoved the boy's lips away with a barbaric snarl.

Instead of the horrifyingly violent picture his mind had painted for him just several hours ago, he found himself staring into darkened blood-colored eyes that hungrily drank his presence in.

It definitely wasn't the kind of blood he had been hoping to see.

_**Of our love**_

_**Never so much blood**_

* * *

_D A I S U K E_

_**I wake in terror**_

_**Blackbirds screaming**_

Daisuke had no idea why the night had gone on as it went on.

He didn't know why he hadn't screamed at the first sighting of his captor, hovering over him on a bed that certainly wasn't his. He didn't know why he had accepted the blonde's very seductive advances, much less why he had wholeheartedly welcomed them. He didn't know why the other had been gentle with him, or why his body responded so eagerly to his caresses and touches.

All he knew was that the reproachful, protective calls from a very much awake Dark went on heard and blatantly unheeded. His darker side, the shadowy presence within him with wings the blackest of black, had tried so hard to help him, but Daisuke neither needed nor wanted help. He had pushed the thief far, far away, burying him deeply into his mind and yet out of his head.

Every kiss his captor had stolen, every touch the blonde had made, and every thrust the angel had been behind, they had all been encouraged by his loud, uncontrollable moans and cries. Daisuke had kissed back. He had shivered at each caress. He had screamed and bucked and came due to the other's heated movements.

It felt _so good_.

_**Dark cathedrals spilling**_

_**Midnight on their alters**_

Now at the end of their seductive romp, Daisuke had no qualms about the situation whatsoever. The heat of the moment had grasped him pleasurably within its burning hold, igniting all sorts of feelings within him that he had never experienced before. He just couldn't control himself, and that lack of control turned him on. He liked the feeling of being taken over like he had been; he liked the feeling of utter helplessness as someone towered before him so teasingly and gently.

He knew this would be the only chance he would ever have to feel like this. People always assumed he hated the fragile vibe he seemed to emit; however, he loved it. He wanted that vibe to be recognized by a dominant figure; he wanted to be tied up and taken advantage of. He wanted someone to take control of him and send him into unbelievable throes of passion, uncaring of the fact that he was a male who should be the one instigating such activities.

Daisuke also knew that this would be the only chance to be this close to Satoshi's other half without death lingering over him ominously. He would not refer to him by his name in his mind – to him, the assertive blonde above him was a whole different person from the spirit who had tried to kill him and capture Dark on countless occasions. They were two different people, and although the other could so very easily resurface as the demon he knew, Daisuke wanted to keep in his mind a memory of him actually being gentle.

So he had said it, boldly and unflinchingly, hoping the night was not over.

"I want you. I want _all_ of you."

_**I'm your servant**_

_**My immortal**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_**Pale and perfect**_

_**Such unholy heaving**_

Daisuke stared with utter awe as the angel's body revealed itself to him, almost glowing in the moonlight's radiance. It was absolutely perfect, with muscles that didn't look too freakishly out there, a flat, toned stomach that just begged to be touched, and – well, Daisuke could only blush heavily as his gaze got down to the other's lower regions.

Unclenching fists that he hadn't been aware of clenching, Daisuke effortlessly slipped his hands out of their restraints and redirected them towards the other's body. Just as his fingers were about to touch that flawless skin, a slightly tanned hand reached out and grabbed his wrists, deterring him from his goal.

"Wha…what?" Daisuke sent the blonde a confused look.

"You," he answered back calmly. "I want to see _all_ of you." Releasing Daisuke's hands, the golden-haired one used his newly freed fingers to fumble with the redhead's loose pants. He made quick work of the drawstring and tugged the clothing completely off, boxers and all.

Daisuke gasped at his abrupt nudity and closed his eyes tightly, suddenly wishing he could disappear. A soft chuckle drew him from his withdrawal and he cracked one eye open, glancing quickly at the angel above him before shutting it once again.

"Open your eyes," the blonde ordered. "Look at me."

For some reason, Daisuke found himself obeying the other's commands. Slowly, his lids fluttered up; and his vision was filled with the most striking shade of gold he had ever seen.

"_Good doll_."

_**The statues close their eyes**_

_**The room is changing**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_**Break my skin**_

_**And drain me**_

Daisuke's back arched almost painfully as a foreign feeling took a complete hold over him – the feeling of being filled. "It hurts," he moaned pathetically, his voice strange even to himself. "S-stop."

"Shh, shhhh." A silencing finger pressed itself against his lips and the angel inside of him sent him an almost _soft_ look. "It'll pass. Just wait it out."

"I can't!" The blonde began to move slowly, an action that made Daisuke cry out in pain. "It's hurts."

The other grabbed Daisuke's length, stroking it lovingly. "Shh, it'll be better. Better." He wrapped a firm hand around the redhead and pumped slowly, making him cry out with pleasure. "See?" He pulled out and thrust harshly in, all the while jerking Daisuke's member with his fist.

Daisuke gasped as the pain in his rear slowly began to fade and gasped again when the most beautiful pleasure replaced it. An unrestrained scream escaped his lips as the blonde's cock lightly touched a bundle of nerves inside of him. The other took this as a good sign and repeated the action, pushing himself in deeper and completely brushing against that sinful pleasure source.

"Ah, _ahhh! _Again! Do that again!" Daisuke reached up to tangle his fingers in the angel's hair, gripping the silky strands like a lifeline.

The taller one obeyed, enthusiastically plunging deeply into Daisuke's entrance and groaning. "_God_, you're so tight… Move," he hissed through clenched teeth, using his free hand to direct the younger boy. With his other, occupied hand, he brushed his thumb lightly over Daisuke's tip, provoking a husky moan from him. "Here…" He released Daisuke and shook the redhead's hands out of his hair. "Touch yourself."

Shyly, Daisuke maneuvered his hands to his own erection, blushing faintly and moaning as the angel thrust hungrily into him again. "Okay," he breathed, wrapping the fingers of one hand around himself as he let the other trail limply down his chest and to his stomach.

The topaz-eyed one leaned forward and pressed their lips together again, thrusting forward at the same time. Daisuke gasped into the kiss, allowing the other entrance, and squeezed himself tightly. A bolt of electric pleasure ran up his spine and he moaned heavily into the mouth pressed against his, fisting himself slowly. Oh _god_, it felt so good.

Daisuke pulled away and gasped sharply as a familiar feeling gripped him. His entire body stiffened on its own accord and he stared frenetically into the blonde's tawny eyes. "I'm going to… I can feel it…" He trailed off, still breathing erratically and trying very hard not to cry out from all the pleasure.

"Then do it." A firm hand gripped his and directed him expertly, forcing him to pump himself at a fast, almost unbearable pace.

"Oh _GOD_!" Daisuke came – _hard_– all over their hands and onto his angel's stomach, coating them both with his white, sticky seed. He sucked in ragged breaths of air, his chest rising and falling at an alarming pace. He could vaguely register the fact that the blonde above him had shoved himself into his body one last time before releasing silently. All he could hear was the uneven thudding of his heart pounding loudly in his ears, and all he noticed was the euphoric tingles that covered his body from head to toe.

_**Ancient language**_

_**Speak through fingers**_

The blonde pulled out of him and rolled to the side, his eyes fluttering and his breath shallow. Automatically, Daisuke tried to huddle closer to the other's sweaty form, but a weird soreness in his backside made him freeze and whimper out in pain. A chuckle reached his ears and he felt himself relax when a pair of toned arms wrapped around his stomach from behind.

"Thanks," Daisuke whispered quietly. The arms tightened around him, pulling their nude bodies closer together.

"Think nothing of it," came the flippant response. The tawny-eyed one's fingers began to trace feather-light patterns all across his front side, starting at the area below his belly button and migrating up to his collar bone. Daisuke squirmed uncomfortably, feeling as though little pinpricks were poking at his little bubble of after-sex, exhausted exhilaration.

"Can you stop that?" he finally muttered. A finger ghosted over one of his sensitive nipples and he wiggled, his back arching unintentionally into the blonde behind him.

"Another go?" the angel murmured gutturally, his voice awfully close to the shell of Daisuke's ear. His hands began to wander lower, casual and uncaring.

Daisuke flushed a bright red. "Uh… No thank you…" he muttered, ducking his head slightly.

"Come now." A hand gripped him firmly, not at all playful or caring anymore.

"I should be…g-getting home now," Daisuke stammered, trying to pull himself out of the other's embrace. The movement only brushed his lower half closer to the blonde's awaiting fingers, drawing a groan from his lips and a smug chuckle from the other.

"No, no. I think I would like you to stay here." The tawny-eyed one's body flipped over with the grace of a feline and he ended up straddling the now panicking Daisuke with a cruel smile on his sharp face. "Please?" he mocked harshly, his fingers tracing lightly over Daisuke's awakening member.

"I…" Daisuke's eyes fluttered. "I don't want to."

"Really? Your body says otherwise."

"No. Please stop," Daisuke begged, his body arching up at the other's mere touch. "I mean, we already…uh. Once was enough…" He trailed off uncertainly before a strangled gasp escaped his plush lips.

_**The awful edges**_

_**Where you end and I begin**_

The blonde glared at him malevolently, his eyes burning like melting bricks of the most luxurious bullion. "_I_ will tell you when enough's enough," he spat out, baring his teeth barbarically.

"I don't want this." Daisuke's words came out as a fearful whisper; he just couldn't control it.

"Dear toy, I do not _care _about what you want." The glower on the angel's face began to morph; slowly at first, with a gradual twitch of his lip and furrow of his brow. But then his features began to totally twist, curling into an alarmingly vicious smirk coupled with cold golden eyes. A change seemed to overtake his body, and suddenly, Daisuke could see the result of the transformation, as bright as day.

The angel was yet again the demon Daisuke was so used to. Frightened, he struggled harder, slapping the blonde's hands away from his body. The blonde only laughed callously, restraining his hands to the headboard with a burst of white-colored magic.

"However… Tonight, I am feeling a little more generous than usual." The demon stared down at Daisuke with contempt and desire in his eyes, that crude, inhuman smirk still tugging at his lips. "And I'm going to make you want."

He lowered his body back down to Daisuke's, his head moving swiftly to the redhead's lower half, where his half-aroused length was located. He exhaled over it with his hot, irresistible breath and breathed it to life, extracting another gasp from Daisuke's reluctant lips.

"Please, please, just let me go."

"No." A flick of his tongue sent pleasurable shivers up Daisuke's entire body.

"…Please…no!"

The demon spared only one moment of hesitation before deep throating Daisuke's cock voraciously, completely engulfing the redhead with his wet, sinful warmth.

An incoherent shriek escaped Daisuke's lips and suddenly, he was struck blind. His throat closed up immediately, choking his voice painfully, and he found himself falling and drowning in a sea of incredible heat, pleasurable wetness, and oddly enough, golden fire. He knew at that very moment that he had lost the battle. With bile pushing up at the back of his throat, he forced himself to swallow it and screamed out a single drawn-out syllable, coating it with his hate and his accusation and his weakness and his evident surrender and willingness.

"_KRAAAAAAAAD!_"

And Krad smiled.

_**Inside your mouth**_

_**I cannot see**_

* * *

K R A D

_**There's catastrophe**_

_**In everything I'm touching**_

Krad locked their lips together once again, the distaste on his mind not filtering out into his face or actions, and then rolled away from the boy. His plan was obviously not supposed to be working out this way. He wasn't supposed to be subconsciously straying away from weapons that drew blood, which had always, _always_ been his favorite toys. He wasn't supposed to be replacing said favorite toys with a new one – more specifically, this new one being his beautiful, innocent, wonderful doll.

And certainly, his perfect doll wasn't supposed to say words so suggestive.

But he had, and of course, who was Krad to refuse such a kind offer?

So he had spent the boy – twice – causing screams and moans and cries and whimpers to escape loudly from his lips whilst sating his lust at the same time. Sexual desire had only been the beginning. The second time, tearing into the boy and watching the tears stream down his china-like cheeks had only doubled his gratification.

"Toy of mine," Krad whispered, now that they were both exhausted and re-clothed, lying on opposite sides of the bed, "why did you do this?" He was referring to the fact that the other had practically thrown himself at Krad, and into hands that wanted nothing to violently rip him apart.

His doll stared into his eyes fearlessly, but he winced quite visibly when he moved his lower body. "Krad…" The way he said the blonde's name only strengthened his distaste for the boy. Until the beginning of their second time, the other had refrained from voicing his name; but when he had started to rough it up, he had cried it out quite loudly, and quite accusatorily. "This is different. We are…different."

_**As I sweat and crush you**_

_**And I hold your beating chambers**_

_**Until they beat no more**_

Those delicately chosen words froze Krad. He gazed at his toy emotionlessly, the word 'different' bouncing listlessly in his head. "How so?"

"I hate you." The words had been uttered quite nonchalantly, as though they held no gravity whatsoever. "And yet I let you do this."

"I would have done it, even without your permission," Krad sneered. "And don't you forget that."

"I know that." The boy's eyes softened. "You hate me," he continued. "And yet it was you who started this entire thing… We absolutely don't _love_ each other, that's for sure, and yet we both…wanted to do this."

Krad shrugged. "I did not want to do this."

His doll blinked, taking a moment of silence to take a deep, deliberate breath in. "You…didn't," he repeated, a very faint trace of hurt underlying his voice.

"No." Golden eyes remained impassive. "I didn't."

The look of absolute hurt on the boy's face sent a shiver up Krad's spine; a pleasurable shiver, one that caused a light smirk to pull at his lips. "Did you honestly think my intention had been to pound you into the mattress? Twice?"

The redhead had the decency to blush, but his pained expression remained.

"No, you honestly aren't _that _stupid," Krad murmured.

"…" Deadened eyes stared woefully into glittering topaz. "I…I honestly didn't know what was happening. I woke up here, you kissed me, and I let you. I had no idea why. I thought…I thought you maybe…" The boy whispered the last part, shyly averting his gaze from Krad's. "…wanted me."

_**You die like angels sing**_

_**Ohhhhh**_

_**The horror of our love**_

"Oh, you poor misled soul," Krad drawled unsympathetically. "I did not want you in the sense you implied just now."

"But you…" The other blinked. Some of the hurt on his face had faded away, making room for hints of curiosity to peek through. "You wanted me?"

Krad inched his relaxed body forward until they were a little less than a foot apart. "I wanted to _play_ with you. You were nothing but a toy for my enjoyment."

Fear and anger showed clearly on his toy's ashen face. "And you did. You _played_ with me." The word was spat out with utmost disgust. "Are you happy now?"

Krad scowled. "I did not play with you the way I had planned. You had _other things_ in mind," he reminded the redhead. "No…" A feral smile quickly replaced his scowl. "I had wanted to make you feel good for a while…and the moment your euphoria started to seep away, I had planned to _truly_ play with you, to crush whatever false sense of hope I had given you."

_**Never so much blood pulled through my veins**_

_**Ohhhhh**_

_**The horror of our love**_

_**Never so much blood**_

The boy suddenly looked sick, as if Krad had just killed his blasted rabbit-_thing _with his bare hands. The expression on his face – its horror in all its entirety – sent the blonde's insides squirming with absolute delight. His eyes, those damning, condemning, alluring eyes, were wide and dead and unseeing and oh so delicious to stare into. Krad nearly licked his lips.

"So." Red eyes darkened, sadness swirling within their depths instead of wanton desire. "This meant nothing to you?"

Krad realized something. Sadness was sexy.

Not the conventional sexy, of course; it was a Krad kind of sexy, one that gnawed at the frays of his brain instead of at his heart, unwittingly feeding his lust for damage. He realized that there was a parallel connection between sadness and fear; the connection was: both pleased him.

He knew that fear erupted in or before the act of a horrible deed. He had not been able to extract that emotion from the boy; however, he _had_created a fathomless sadness within him… And Krad knew that sadness was a result of loss or something bad happening; a horrible deed, perhaps?

Had he won? Had he broken the boy, without even placing a scar on his perfect little body?

A long glance at his doll's depressed face gave him his answer.

He should have known; the boy was the _epitome _of weak. Krad did not need knives or weapons to hurt him. All he needed was himself, and his flair for manipulation. He did not need to physically break the boy. All he needed was to hack mercilessly at his mental walls, to make him crumble from the inside, out.

Krad began to smirk. It was an unholy smirk – he couldn't even see it, and yet he knew – and its sheer viciousness openly broadcasted an aura of smug victory. "Dear doll," he answered with flourish, twirling his fingers around the long lock of hair that always managed to escape his plait. "This means nothing. _You_ mean nothing – to _anybody. _You are my _toy_."

_**You're a ghost, love**_

_**Nightgown flowing**_

_**Your body blue and walking**_

As though the word acted as some sort of trigger, the dead – lack of – light in the redhead's eyes suddenly disppeared. A flaming liveliness quickly replaced it, setting fire to his entire face. His jaw set and his teeth clenched tightly, giving him a stern, almost angry look. Krad nearly reeled back in surprise. He had not expected his broken toy to repair itself like that.

Suddenly, a vague memory flitted through his mind – a hazy image of himself throttling the boy, and the boy struggling and resisting him.

Krad arched a brow. The boy had not been weak then. He had been full of life and persistence. Krad had detested him greatly then; he had been so set on saving his other half, that damned fool Mousy Dark, he hadn't even shown any sign of weakness or fear towards him.

Perhaps the boy wasn't as vulnerable as he had thought. He _was _a Niwa, after all.

A…Niwa…?

As if on cue, the boy spoke, his voice clipped and frigid. "I have a name, _Krad_. It's Daisuke." No, he was not just _any_ boy.

Krad's mind – against his protests – immediately tagged the face to the name; it was only natural, of course. No longer was he the weak, vulnerable doll that Krad had planned on ruining. He was now the carefree, resilient Niwa brat that, for some reason, didn't seem all too broken up over the meaningless sex that had transpired between the two of them.

Immediately, Krad scowled. Oh, how he hated the boy – how he hated _Daisuke_.

_**Along the continental shelf**_

_**You are a dream among the sharks**_

"The sight of you like this sickens me." _Strong, defiant, indignant; everything the opposite of vulnerable and weak…_

Garnet pools stared boldly into his narrowed golden eyes.

"But as it is…you're absolutely beautiful when you cry tears of pain," Krad decided softly. _And only I can give you those tears of pain. _He silently closed the meager distance between the two of them and pulled Daisuke close to his body once again.

_Niwa Daisuke, __I hate you._

"Kiss me," Krad murmured. _Will you return to me after this?_

"Yes."

_You will._

_**Beautiful and terrifying**_

_**Living restless**_

_**We dance in dark suspension**_

* * *

**Epilogue;** _DARK _and SATOSHI

_**And you bury me**_

_**In the ocean floor beneath you**_

**_Where they'll never hear us scream_**

_He had pushed me away and forced me into the deepest part of his mind; I could do nothing but watch in horrorified silence. __And so I saw it all, everything that had happened last night._

_It was a horrible thing to witness, I admit wholeheartedly. Watching my tamer, the boy I'm supposed to be protecting, allow the enemy full possession of his body is definitely not something I would ever want to be an observer of._

_I couldn't keep the silence; I had to break it. I had shouted so loud and so forcefully that even the replenishable energy I had inside his mind had started to bail on me. 'Run, Daisuke, leave now while you can!' I had tried so hard. So, so hard._

_'Don't let him touch you!'_

_'Quit letting him fuck you, you fucking tool!'_

_The words may seem harsh, even I can attest to that, but what else could I have done in a situation like that? It's kind of hard to dissuade a person with rainbows and butterflies, and Daisuke's no exception._

_Oh._

_It's morning now._

_Daisuke is still in Hiwatari's bedroom, bundled up in the creep's sheets and curled up in his arms. I stare at the slumbering blunette restlessly, my thoughts swirling venomously. This is his fault; maybe if he could control his other half better, Daisuke wouldn't have had to gone through all that. I want to kill him._

_No, no I don't. I'm not Krad._

_The boy is lucky._

_Suddenly, his eyes begin to flutter open, and after a minute they open fully, groggy and still filled with sleep. I know he has low blood pressure, and I know that it always takes him a half hour to truly wake up. However, I am surprised when all of a sudden, his eyes widen to the size of plates and he bolts up, his body stiff and ramrod straight. He releases Daisuke and stares at him with shock, as though wondering why and when the redhead had appeared in his bed. The surprise melts from his face just as quickly, and I stare impassively as his mouth opens to expell a soundless gasp. I can see that he is gripped with horror and disgust, and he nearly falls off the bed as he attempts to get as far away from Daisuke as he can._

_His feet touch the floor and he hurries out of the bedroom, his features still set with an indescribable terror that looks so weird on his normally stoic face. I find myself laughing, despite how dire the situation is._

_Heheh._

_Good morning, Commander, you fucking bastard._

_I personally hope he enjoys the guilt._

_**Ohhhhh**_

_**The horror of our love**_

_**Never so much blood pulled through my veins**_

I throw handfuls of water onto my face, ignoring the liquid's biting cold against my flushed skin.

All I can think about is Daisuke. He's in my bed sleeping at the moment. When I woke up, I didn't know why he was there. I didn't really care, either, because we weren't in any embarrassing, mind-scarring positions together. I thought I could just go back to sleep; nice, innocent sleep beside the cute redhead. But then Krad had told me what happened last night – or rather, he had _shown_ me.

After that, I couldn't have remained wrapped around the thief; _I had to go_.

I sigh and dry off my face with a small towel. I don't want to go back into my room. _He's_ in there, and he's not going to sleep forever. He's going to wake up, and then he's going to break down.

And I will be the one who has to pick up the pieces that my other half had broken apart.

Laughter rings within my head and I pull my thoughts closer to myself, so that Krad won't hear them. I don't do it fast enough and he asks me why I'm so melancholy this morning. He hears the answer before I can even consciously think about thinking it.

Well, the fact that you had sex with Niwa-kun might be of some sort of indication, Krad.

He laughs again, laughs at my unintentional sarcasm. He tells me that Daisuke is now awake. He pokes me with another tendril of thoughts, suggesting that I myself continue what he had started last night. I respond simply, negatively.

I hate you, Krad.

His ghostly tendrils wrap around my mind closely, and I feel like he's encasing my actual body with his arms. I see him in the mirror and he is smirking. He wonders aloud why I don't like his little present to me.

But I know. I know this is no present for me. He had taken Daisuke to feed his own sick pleasures. Now _I_ have to fix him.

I rip my eyes away from the bathroom mirror and stare at the open door that leads back to my room. I step toward it, warily, before resolutely steadying myself and walking through it. I succeed in pushing Krad's distracting thoughts away, but not before one seemingly innocent message burns itself very clearly into my head:

_Good morning, Satoshi-sama, my beautiful, beautiful vessel._

_I wholeheartedly hope you enjoy my gift._

_**Ohhhhh**_

_**The horror of our love**_

_**Never so much blood**_

* * *

**Killah: **Now I told myself I didn't want another cliché KradDaisuke fic with torture and rape and everything… But it's just too hard to stray away from without making the characters OOC. Blehhh. Well I tried. :D But it wasn't rape! It was blindly consensual! And the sex wasn't too graphic! Huzzah! xP Well not true. I had been planning on making it choppy and cut off at the end…but I realized it would make the story better if I didn't put a scene break in the middle of the (crappily written) lemon. And hey, there was (almost nonexistent) oral too. XD Yaaaaay!

Do I sense some Sato+Dai? XD I would… Bwuahahaaa. But not really. It's nearly impossible to notice. I just thought I'd be slick and see if anyone saw it. Teehee… Well what do you think about the first person, present tensed epilogue? It was weird to write; I really dunno if I was writing the past parts right… _So_weird. x) Screw it! …Like Krad how screwed Daisuke… Yaaaaay! Bahaha. xD

Well anyway – I hope the overall theme of the story could be caught. I wanted to stress the fact that neither bishy referred to the other by his name. Daisuke, because the sexual Krad and the bad Krad were two totally different people. When he found out bad Krad was back, he resorted to calling him Krad again. Krad, because he didn't see Daisuke as a human being; he saw him as a doll, as I repeated way too many times. xD When Daisuke started to show some backbone, he realized that Daisuke wasn't as frail and doll-like as he thought, and he was a stupid Niwa to him again. …Make any sense? x)

Bah, whatever! Erm… I was gonna say something else. Oh yeah! This, like always, has not been beta-ed. I'm not down with that. x) So if you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out to me in a review. Actually, I prefer you do, because I typed a majority of this in the Uploaded Documents section of the actual site, so I didn't have Microsoft Word's spellchecks available. Er. Yeah. Bye!


End file.
